Decoding Eliot
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: In this installment, Eliot meets a man that reminds him of his past. With old wounds reopened who will Eliot turn to?
1. Chapter 1

**First **_**Leverage **_**Fic. Hope I do the characters justice. By the way, none of these wonderful colorful characters belong to me. They just let me play in their sandbox for a little while. **

**If this story gets enough good feedback I will turn it into a series just like my other stories. My cousin wanted something **_**Leverage**_** and Eliot centric, so here it is.**

**Decoding Eliot: Chap. 1**

** Allen Cummings watched the man out of the corner of his eye. The younger man seem to be quite on edge for some reason. Maybe it was just a natural state for him. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Whatever was bothering the man didn't affect his work with the **_**Leverage**_** crew, so Allen decided to leave it alone. Surely if the man needed anything his friends would be there. If he let them of course. Eliot Spencer didn't seem like the type of person to let anyone get too close. **

** Eliot went over the plan with Nate and the client for a second time, making sure everything was as secure as it could be, considering the circumstances. These jobs never really went as planned. All anyone of them could do was prepare for the unexpected and hope for the best. **

"**What was that guy's problem with me, man?"**

** Nate simply stared at his younger friend with a blank look on his face.**

"**You didn't notice him staring at me? Does he think I can't the job? Am I too violent for his liking? What the hell did I do to him?"**

** Nathen Ford knew full well what the man was talking about. Allen Cummings was truly a unique person. He had no biological children, yet he lay claim to hundreds of people as his own. Allen Cummings collected strays, people and animals alike. He had no doubt picked up on Eliot's situation. He certainly had with Parker earlier that same week. Now the lithe thief was as much a part of Allen's world as any of his other "kids".**

"**It's nothing you did, Eliot. As you know, Allen is a therapist. The land we're trying to save is his office. His ranch is a huge part of the therapy he offers. He works with PTSD patients and adult survivors of abuse."**

"**Yeah, and?"**

** How did you tell someone like Eliot, someone so guarded and secretive, that for all his hiding his past was plain to see for anyone willing to look hard enough?**

"**Eliot, you're a smart guy. Figure it out."**

"**I'm not some victim he can "fix". Parker, now there is someone that might actually benefit from someone like Allen. My past is my past and just that. Call me when we're ready to start the job."**

** Nate watched Eliot hop in his car and speed off. Well wasn't this going to be fun?**

"**He's just scared. He's afraid someone might see right through him. He's not as tough as everyone thinks. Not emotionally at least. I think he might be more in need of my services than Parker. What kind of team have you put together Nathan?"**

"**I didn't take this job so you analyze my team. They're the best in their field. That comes with some baggage."**

"**For Parker and Eliot that baggage goes deeper than even they realize. Be careful with them. Especially Eliot. He'll make sure Parker is fine, but he won't let anyone do the same for him."**

"**I don't need to walk on eggshells for him. He's a trained killer, Allen."**

"**Think about what made him chose that life. Just don't push him on this case, alright? He's already on edge for some reason."**

"**Go home Allen. Tell you clients not to worry. Your ranch is going to be fine."**

"**Don't take this lightly, Nate. I am appreciative to your team for the help, just be careful."**

"**I'll do my best."**

** As he walked away Nate was already planning a way to involve Allen in the lives of the team on a regular basis. Eliot wouldn't be happy at first, but eventually he'd come around. If he thought Parker might benefit from having Allen around, he wouldn't put up too much of a fuss. **

** Allen Cummings read the file with a light heart. His practice was in good hands. He and his clients would be fine. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait. What was it Eliot had said? His father had a horse ranch. That would explain why the man was so comfortable around **_**his**_** horses. He was actually very good with them. Horses, dogs, cats, birds, even the little raccoon that lived in the barn had taken to him on the visit out. The guy couldn't be all bad if his animals were so taken with him. **

** Sitting back in his chair, Allen vowed to try to help the **_**Leverage **_**team as much as possible. He just had to figure out a way to do so without offending Eliot. The younger man was heavily guarded for a reason after all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. So I had a little interest in this story. I'm going to do a series anyway. My cousin liked that idea. So for those who gave feedback thanks a bunch.**

Now as always you guys know I don't own these characters. If I did I would be a happy happy happy girl.

Eliot sipped his tea as he flipped the page. He was glad Sophie had recommended this particular read. Not many people knew of his love for reading, but Sophie seemed to pick up on it fairly quickly. He was pretty sure Parker and Hardison had figured it out at some point. There always seemed to be ample reading materiel on jobs now and it was generally a selection he enjoyed. How did these people know him so well? Was he that transparent? He had spent years cultivating this persona and now his team, no, his _friends_ had cracked him open and pulled him out of his shell. They actually seemed to care about him and his interests. That was something he hadn't experienced in quite a while. He would either have to pack up and take off or stand his ground and let them into his ever secret life.

Finishing his cup of "sleepy time" as Parker liked to call it, tea, Eliot closed his book and left it on the side table. Hopefully tonight would yield just a little rest. After two days of Allen Cummings, he needed it. Why was the man so damned nosy? And why did his probing bring up so many bad memories? More importantly, why couldn't he just brush them off and go on with his life? He would have to get himself under control before the shit hit the fan or this case was dead in the water before it ever started. And wouldn't Nate just love that?

Turning down the bed, Eliot climbed beneath the cool silk sheets and made himself comfortable. He had tried all manner of things over the years to help himself sleep, but so far nothing worked to well. The sheets and the custom bed and mattress set, both designed especially to fit his needs seemed to aid in his quest a little, but nothing completely took away the sleeplessness. There were too many memories and too much time to think when one was alone at night.

The ringing of the phone interrupted his musings. Glancing at the caller ID he saw it to be Parker. At two in the morning, a phone call from Parker was never a good thing.

"What Parker?"

"Eliot?"

"No, the Queen of England, yes Parker it's me. Why are you calling me this early?"

"Nate told me to. He said for you and Sophie to be on the first plane you could get. These guys are here now trying to bully Allen off his land. We need you!"

"Calm down Parker, I'm on my way."

"Hardison is booking your flights now. Just hurry!"

Eliot cursed and started pulling on clothes. He dialed Sophie's number, gave her the rundown, and headed out the door. Sleep was overrated anyway.

Sophie covertly watched her team mate as he tried to get comfortable on the plane. Small movements kept catching her attention. Was he hurting?

"Eliot, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Is that why you can't sit still? Because you're fine?"

"It's nothing, Soph, just drop it. I'm sorry I'm botherin you."

With that Eliot Spencer slipped back into his book, leaving Sophie to wonder about his state of mind. Had this job and Allen Cummings really thrown the hitter so far off his game? What was it about the man that disturbed Eliot so much? Allen seemed like a nice enough man. And Parker was quite taken with him. Nate had known him since childhood. As much as she despised the drinking, Nate would never put them in any more danger than necessary. Something had to be wrong for Eliot Spencer to be so skittish of him. Sophie realized she would have to dig deeper into this situation.

"Quit thinking so hard. You're making _my_ head hurt."

"What is it about Allen that has you so spooked?"

Eliot sighed and closed his book. How much did he tell her?

"He just reminds me of someone I used to know and that brings up some old memories. Its fine, I'm dealin with 'em. It won't affect the job. I won't let it."

Well that was cryptic! That left Sophie with even more questions. Were the _old _memories _bad_ memories? And who did Allen remind him of? Maybe Parker could get Eliot to talk. Sometimes he talked to Parker without even realizing it. The two seemed especially close. Maybe similar pasts brought them close? It was likely she would never know what prompted the bond between the perky thief and the grumbly hitter, but she could wonder. And she could pick Allen's brain about the entire situation when they landed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great reviews. Like many of you, I just want to gather Eliot up and hug him. He's always been my favorite character on **_**Leverage**_**. He's so complex, and Christian Kane plays that so well. Kudos Mr. Kane for making me love yet another great character. Now, FORWARD MARCH!**

**Chap. 3**

Upon landing, the first thing Eliot did was make his way to the rental car agency. Hardison already a car reserved, so waiting wasn't an issue. Eliot really wouldn't have minded a little wait if it kept him away for Sophie and her prying for just a few more minutes. He knew eventually he would have to tell the team something, he just wasn't ready to tell them his life story.

Sophie called Nate to let him know they were on the way and had just left the airport. The journey, he assured them should take no more than an hour. An hour, Sophie decided could be used to her advantage while with Eliot. He had never out right lied about his past, he just never seemed to bring it up. If one of them asked something, he told the truth, but he didn't offer up any information without provocation.

"Eliot, are you going to be able to handle being around Allen long enough to finish the con?"

Eliot sighed. He knew this drive would test his patience.

"I'll be fine. I don't let petty emotions get in the way of a job."

"Why won't you just tell us what upsets you so much about that man?"

"It isn't Allen that bothers me. He makes me remember things I would rather forget. Now just drop it."

"You know if you ever need to talk, one of us will be close by."

As much as Eliot wanted to snap that he didn't need to talk, her sentiment made him hold back. She was after all, just trying to help him. Maybe he could cut her some slack.

"I know that. I just want to finish this case first. I don't want anything to get in the way of helping Allen. He's obviously a good guy and doesn't deserve to lose his livelihood like this. Besides, Parker likes him. He can't be all bad if she likes him."

Sophie was left wondering just what Eliot had experienced that would make him so reluctant around an old man like Allen. The man was in his sixties for crying out loud! He was one of the nicest men she had ever met. He was warm and kind. He always seemed to find a way, no matter how small, to help people. She had no doubt that before the job was over Eliot Spencer would be putty in his hands.

"I'm sorry you feel so uncomfortable around him. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just try to finish this job as soon as possible."

"I can do that."

Nate sipped his coffee and waited for Allen to do the same. He knew the old man wanted to discuss his team. Parker and Eliot seemed to be of particular interest. Nate supposed it was because Eliot and Parker were the most damaged of them all. They had each experienced things no one would ever understand. They were both so hurt in different ways.

"I like your Parker. She's amazing. Funny, smart, bold, and yet so childlike. She seems awfully attached to Eliot."

"She and Eliot share a bond that I don't begin to understand. They have both been through more than I can imagine. Eliot is very protective of all of us, but more so Parker. Her innocence brings out the bear in him. And his gruff exterior brings out her affectionate side. She constantly tries to draw him out. Eliot holds so much of himself back, but Parker pulls him out of his darkness. They complement each other and bounce off one another all at the same time."

"Parker confided some things to me earlier. I think she felt better getting it off her chest, having someone else that could worry with her. She carries so much on her shoulders. I imagine Eliot is much the same?"

"He is. Just don't push him. Eliot is an extremely private person for a reason. You fuck with me team and we're gone. Understand? Parker has no problem talking to you, Eliot has spent a lot of time making sure she feels comfortable enough to talk about her past, but Eliot has not had that luxury. Tread carefully with him."

Allen deposited his empty coffee mug in the sink and made his way out to the barn. He needed to check that the horses were ready to go. He had several people coming later in the morning for some therapy sessions. He just hoped Nate and his con team didn't disappoint him. They came highly recommended after all.

Eliot tugged the luggage from the back of the SUV as Sophie made her way into the sprawling ranch house. This place reminded him so much of…well it really didn't matter now. That was in the past. He would never have that again. No use in dwelling on it now when the job demanded his attention. He would just have to avoid Allen as much as possible. The older man could read him well enough to know that something was wrong. Staying away from him would be Eliot's best bet for the duration of this job.

"Yeah, Eliot, good luck with that."

Great, now he was talking to himself! God, he needed some sleep!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and favorites.

Chap.4

Eliot brushed the animal gently, all the while talking softly to him. Calming the horse didn't take that long. Once the big guy was calm, Eliot kissed his head and murmured into the mane.

"You're good with him. Well really you're good with all of my animals."

Eliot ran his hand down the horse's neck before he spoke.

"I guess I am. Animals can't lie to me or deceive me. As long as I respect them and treat them right, they do the same for me."

Allen stepped closer to Eliot and reached out toward the horse. The huge animal nuzzled his hand awaiting the apple it knew to be there.

"There you go boy. It's all yours. Did you grow up on a ranch or a horse farm?"

Eliot sighed. Was this guy ever going to let this go?

"My father has a ranch."

"You're too good with animals not to have some experience. Did you grow up on your father's ranch?"

"What does that have to do with this job?"

"Not a thing."

"Then drop it!"

As Eliot walked away, Allen cursed himself for his stupidity. He knew he couldn't just walk up and talk to this man. He had made mistakes. He would have to rethink his strategy where Eliot Spencer was concerned.

Hardison heard door swing open and saw Eliot walk through. The hitter headed for the kitchen.

"Eliot, you ok man?"

"I'm just peachy Hardison! How can you guys stand to be around that man?"

"Allen? He's cool man."

"Cool isn't the word I would use to describe him."

"You're just mad because he wants to know about you. What's so bad that you gotta hide it man?"

"He asked about my family, Hardison! How do I know he won't use that information against me?"

Grabbing a bottle of water Eliot slouched at the table in the breakfast nook. Damn! He hated feeling off his game.

Allen found the man in the gym. He felt bad for the bag the younger man was punishing. Had he set the guy on edge so much? Grabbing the bag as it flew through the air, Allen captured the attention of the punisher.

"I'm sorry if I crossed a line earlier. I never meant to do that. You just intrigue me, Eliot."

"I intrigue you?"

"Yes. You're very intelligent, yet you try to hide that. You're an emotional person, and again you hide that. Obviously something happened to make you so guarded. Nate was under the impression it might have been your military training. I beg to differ. This goes way back doesn't it?"

The flash in those blue eyes warned Allen that he had hit the proverbial nail on the head. Would Eliot talk to him now he had the man pegged?

"As you've probably figured out, I didn't have the best childhood. No I don't want to talk about it. Yes, it still bothers me sometimes. No, I will not let it affect this job."

Eliot headed toward the bathroom to shower before dinner.

"Eliot, it wasn't your father was it?"

"No. My father isn't capable of something so horrendous."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the great response to this story. As you know I do not own the characters of Leverage. I just like to play in their sandbox.**

**Chap. 5**

** Eliot groaned as he came to himself. Where was he and what the hell happened? Why was it so dark and cold?**

"**Eliot, open your eyes, son."**

** Removing the chilled cloth from Eliot's eyes, Allen watched as the bright blue eyes appeared. There were so many questions in those eyes.**

"**You passed out in the stables. Parker said you had been battling a migraine for several days."**

"**I guess I lost the battle."**

** Allen chuckled.**

"**I guess you did. Is your head still hurting?"**

"**Not like it was. Just a dull ache now. How long was I out?"**

"**Just a little over five hours. We were all pretty worried."**

"**How did I get here?"**

"**Nate and I carried you. I had my doctor come out. Hardison found some migraine meds in your bag. I had my doctor come out and give you an injection of the same medication. It seems to have knocked out the worst of it."**

"**I usually never need the injections. The caplets usually do the job. When I get stressed, the headaches get worse."**

"**Did I cause this?"**

"**I did. I let you get to me."**

** The shivering increased, prompting Allen to tuck the blankets tighter around Eliot.**

"**Are you always cold with your migraines?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I'm going to get you a drink and something light to eat. Any requests?"**

"**You wouldn't happen to have strawberry lemonade would you?"**

** Allen smiled.**

"**I think I just might."**

"**Thank you."**

** Allen place the strawberry lemonade on the tray and grabbed a banana and some organic peanut butter. He wasn't sure if Eliot even liked either of the snacks, but something told him to go with it. The banana would help with the blood sugar he was certain had dropped since the fainting spell and the peanut butter had lots of protein. **

** Eliot saw the tray first, then he smelled the toast. **

"**You didn't have to do all that. I'm sorry for being a bother."**

** Allen placed the tray on the bed and sat beside Eliot. **

"**Hush. It was nothing. Besides, Parker made me pinky swear to take care of you before they left."**

"**Where are they? Are they safe?"**

"**They just went on a grocery run. They're fine. Hardison was almost out of Hot Pockets and Parker was out of cereal. The world was coming to an end!"**

** Eliot laughed, then winced as the pain spiked.**

"**You okay?"**

"**Fine."**

** Eliot grabbed the butter knife and smoothed peanut butter over the toast. He then sliced up the banana and lay it over the peanut butter. He remembered his father doing this as an afterschool snack on many occasions.**

"**Eliot! Where did you go?"**

"**Nowhere. Just thinking. Sorry."**

"**Did you have this as a snack when you were a kid? You seemed very familiar with it."**

"**My Dad made it for me after school sometimes. We would do my homework, talk about my day and snack."**

** Allen watched as Eliot's eyes lit up while talking about his father. Obviously, Eliot cared a great deal for his Dad. What about his mother?**

"**What kind of snacks did you mother make?"**

** The bright blue eyes darkened and shuttered as Eliot sipped the pink drink. He gently sloshed the ice in the glass before he spoke. **

"**My Mama would make a fruit salad sometimes. Whatever was in season. Other times she'd make a Caprese salad. Strawberry lemonade was something we did together. My Dad's thing was sun tea. We made it all summer."**

** Allen wondered what had happened to make this kid so distant. He thought the world of his parents, that much was clear. Oh well, maybe he could get more out of Eliot later. Now he just wanted to make sure the kid rested. He still seemed pretty spent.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap. 6**

"For the last time, Burt, I'm not selling! This place has helped too many people. Hell, it's still helping people!"

"Your land is in the middle of my mall! Everyone around you has had the decency to sell, the least you could do is consider it."

"Had the decency? Don't you mean had the shit scared out of them by your goons? No, I'm staying! I have hundreds of acres that are used for good. You're not getting it for some mall. End of discussion!"

"You'll regret this Allen."

Eliot Spencer watched the man leave before entered the barn, a plan already formulating in his head.

"You should pack a few things and take off for a few days. I pretty sure you won't want to be here tonight."

Allen hooked the pitchfork back onto the nail and turned to face Eliot.

"I'm not running away. I've worked hard to build this place."

"I'm not saying run away, just let me deal with them for a few days."

"No. I called Nate so he could find a way to do this without anyone getting hurt."

"Well, with me here no one has to."

"What about you? You've already been attacked in town not two days ago. Granted you came away with nothing more than a few bruises, but still, I can't take a chance that something worse might happen."

"It's my job to take that kind of stuff so no one else has to. I can handle myself, I've done it countless times. Just ask Nate. There is a reason he talked me into working with him after all."

Allen sighed as the pigs came in from the pen.

"I don't want to see _anyone_ get hurt, Eliot. That includes you. There has to be another way."

"We're working on it, but until then you need to let me do my job!"

"Fine, but I have a few conditions. 1. I stay. 2. You don't put yourself in any unnecessary danger. 3. "

Eliot waited for the shoe to drop.

"3. When this is all over you come back and teach a self-defense class to some of my patients. Feeling empowered helps more than people realize."

"That's it?"

"It is indeed. So what's it going to be?"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night. I've got to prepare the rest of us for tonight."

Allen dropped his head back as Eliot walked out of the barn. What was it about this stubborn kid that called to him? Why did Eliot Spencer bring out all manner of protective feeling in him? He had to figure the man out. He just didn't know how.

Parker slipped into the library unnoticed. She had seen Eliot come this way earlier, he had to be here somewhere. Seeing a shadow, the stealthy thief stopped her motion and stood still. The hair wasn't Eliot's. It wasn't long enough. It wasn't short enough to be Hardison's either, that left either Nate or Allen. Being quiet, Parker, inched forward, trying to get a better look at the intruder.

He silently watched as the slender blonde eased into the room. She stopped suddenly. Had she seen him? He had to get to her without alerting the man sitting on the window seat. He would just have to take a chance and move toward Parker.

"Parker!"

Hearing her name whispered halted her. She knew that voice. It was Allen. Well that answers that!

"What are you doing in here?"

Allen rolled his eyes. What was _he_ doing here?

"I live here!"

"Oh. Yeah."

Eliot tried not to laugh. The stage whispers were almost too much, though. He had picked up both scents as soon as they entered the room. There really was no reason for them to try to hide.

"I knew the second y'all walked through the door. I could smell you and the atmosphere in the room changed."

"Why are you sitting all alone in the dark?"

"I'm planning escape routes Parker. I know Hardison has the whole place mapped out, but I feel more comfortable with that map in my head."

"Is your head hurting?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You're squinting. That usually means you're getting a migraine."

"Its fine, Parker. I took something earlier. I won't pass out on you this time."

"I hope not. We kind of need you for tonight."

"Which is why I'm here, in the dark. When the meds kick in I'll be good to go. Promise."

"Then, I'll leave you alone. Bye, Sparky!"

Allen laughed as the slight woman bounced out of the room.

"Lean forward."

Allen wrapped the thick blanket around Eliot's shoulders and tucked another one around his waist, along his legs and around his sock clad feet.

"Did you just lie to one of your friends?"

"If she knew the truth she would run to Nate or Sophie. We can't afford for me to be less than 110% tonight. As long as they think I'm fine, then we're good."

"How bad is it? And you better not lie to me."

"It's manageable now. I'm trying to keep it that way."

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm good. I just need to get my head together. If something happens tonight, I want to be able to handle it without putting anyone else in danger."

"Then at least try to sleep some. Come on, I'll help you back to the bedroom. I know the dizziness has to be pretty bad."

"That'd be great. Thank you."

Once Eliot was tucked safely into bed, Allen went in search of the fearless leader. Nathan needed to know about this. Eliot wasn't in any kind of shape to fight off anyone. They had to come up with another plan. And they had to do it in a hurry!


End file.
